Friends quareldoc
by Lifestooshort
Summary: Roxas and Namine are spending the day together on the beach.. nothing can spoil this moment. Everything was near to perfect and nothing could come between them. After a lovely weekend they go back to school but is everything still the same?


Namine felt the gentle breeze sweeping along the sand as she gazed up at the setting sun. Her mind felt so clear and peaceful like nothing could ever ruin this moment. Her thoughts were disturbed by a familiar, soothing voice, ' thought I'd find you here.'

Namine gave a sign of relief as she realised this moment had just got better. She gave a gentle smile as a tall; thin figure with mouse brown hair and deep blue eyes, that reminded her of the calming sea, appeared in her vision.

' I love it here,' she spoke in a shaky voice that gave Roxas the impression that she was somewhat nervous. It made him feel more relaxed to know that she was as nervous when they were around each other. Roxas being careful not to make a fool of himself, although he does anyway, slipt his arm over Namine as a satisfied sensation came over him. Namine was so uptight but the feeling of a strong, arm around her settled her nerves and now she was wishing this night would never end. Roxas had not very pleasant butterflies swarming in his stomach as he forced his lips together and leaned closer to Namine. Namine gently closed her eyes thinking over and over again that she never wanted this moment to end. ' Get a room,' a rude voice interrupted their moment. Namine's thought crumbled away as she spotted Axel and Demyx approaching. 'You could get rabies from that.'

Roxas turning almost as red as a tomato didn't say anything. It was bad enough that he had butterflies living inside of him. Namine gave him a displeasing look and stood up slowly as she had been in an uncomfortable position for a long period of time.

' I'm sorry I can't stay longer,' she felt, as though the moment had disappeared, 'I'll catch up with you tomorrow.' She stated as she walked away.

' Thanks a heap guys,' Roxas gave them an angry look.

Axel and Demyx just stood there looking innocent, ' What'd we do?' As if they had not a clue they had just ruined what might have been one of the best moments of his life. Roxas just shook his head in disappointment and got up and walked away. Axel and Demyx didn't have feelings so how could they ever know or experience what it is like to be in love.

The next day Namine didn't keep her promise to catch up with Roxas although she thought about him she was extremely nervous and didn't want to be put through the humiliation of his friends like the night before.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas were crammed up against a dirty, brick wall, which was isolated. Roxas still felt the rage flowing through he's body. He was not happy about how his friends just interrupt whenever he even gets close to Namine. Axel just stood against the wall being ignorant and not focusing on a particular thing. Sometimes it made people wonder what he thought about. Demyx slouched and at that very moment a tall, blonde figure drawed near. At first Roxas had a feeling it was Namine but as the outline became bolder he could clearly see that she had shorter hair and brunet steaks. Also her eyes were a deep, golden yellow. None of them had ever seen her around before. She was not a local, clearly and introduced herself as Tsuna. Roxas gazed into her profound eyes and gave a sigh and then shook his head, escaping from the trans.

" Your don't look like a local,' Demyx pointed out.

' I'm not from around here. I am just visiting some friends of mine.' Tsuna replied.

' Well I am Axel."

Roxas gave a dopey smile as a long pause came upon them which was put to a halt as Demyx's patience grew out of hand, " this slow one is Roxas.'

Tsuna gave a flirting sort of giggle as Roxas had just realised what had happened.

' And I am the best looking one,' Demyx egotistically assured. Even though Tsuna didn't agree with that comment she couldn't help but laugh, ' Well I better go because my friends are waiting for me but maybe I'll see you in some of my classes or something.'

She smiled directly at Roxas who smiled passionately back just as Namine had worked up the courage to confront Roxas. Namine only caught a quick glimpse of the back of her hair from a distance as she watched her turn the corner.

' Who's she?' Namine questioned as Roxas stopped staring at the fixation.

' Just a new girl,' reassured Demyx

' What's her name?'

' It was a weird name. So weird I have forgotten,' Axel replied confused.

Roxas didn't say anything. In fact he had totally lost interest in what the conversation was about. He only just knew that Namine was standing next to him.

' I'm going to go…. Um. Get some…. To the men's room. I'll be right back,' he said as though he was talking to himself.

Namine felt jealous and upset like Roxas was purposely ignoring her. She couldn't think of what she had done for him to be ignoring her. It might have been because she hadn't talked to him in two days but Roxas doesn't normally get angry over small things.

' Bye guys,' she yelled as she walked back to the Cafeteria to meet her friends.

Kairi was waiting impatiently, ' Where have you been?'

" To talk to Roxas.'

'What did he say?' Kairi asked as though she were to hear the same things she does every time.

' He didn't talk to me,' a surprised expression came upon Kairi's face, ' He hasn't been himself."

" Last time I checked he was the same idiot he always was,' joked Kairi.

' But he was my idiot,' Namine frowned, ' I don't know what I did.'

' Nothing. If he doesn't want you then he is not good enough.'

Demyx peered at Axel as Roxas came back from the " men's room"

' So what did you think of that new girl?' Axel enquired.

' What?' Roxas belted out to show he was alert.

'Tsuna?'

' Yea.' He lost track of the conversation.

Axel gave up, ' What do you think of her Demyx?'

' She sounds all right. I think Roxas might be developing a liking to her.'

' What?' Roxas asked again just as the bell went to end Lunch and they all hurried off to grab their books and go to their classes.

Roxas walked in the Boyish way up to his sticker-smothered locker in the hallway. He put in his combination and jabbed open the door.

' Nice stickers,' a voice from behind caught his attention, ' so this must be my locker. Cool right next to you,' Roxas gave a perplexed look, ' Sorry I am Tsuna, remember?'

In Roxas' mind he though to himself how can anyone forget such a beautiful name. When he finally found his words he whispered, not meaning to say it, ' Yea, I never would forget that name.' Embarrassed he reached for his textbooks and hurried to his class.

' Man, what a mess,' he thought angrily, ' I don't know why I said that.'

Roxas glanced at the unused door and to his surprise Tsuna walked through it so he pretended not to notice.

' Hey am I in the right room? If I am I guess we have lesson five together,' she smiled at him.Roxas' realising that it wasn't a big deal about what had just happened by the lockers suggested, ' Hey since you're new why don't you sit next to me and maybe I can help you out.'

Tsuna, not knowing what to say pulled out the plastic chair and took a seat, ' Thanks,' was all that would come out of her mouth. Roxas usually despised maths and considered it as one of his worst subjects but it seemed to go a lot quicker and smoother than before.

After school that day Roxas, Axel and Demyx took a long walk to the beach. Digging his feet in the soft sand a familiar outline caught Roxas' attention. As the bunch moved closer the figure became more recognizable, light, blonde hair and brunet, thick streaks, golden, yellow eyes and long legs. You could not mistake this person for another. Two unknown people were lying along side Tsuna. None of them knew who they were.

" Look Roxas there's your girlfriend,' Axel teased, ' why don't you go over there and give her a big, fat juicy KISS.'

' She's not my girlfriend.' Roxas protested.

' In denial,' Demyx laughed.

' Am not. There is nothing to deny.'

' In denial,' Axel joined in. Roxas was about to turn away and walk home when…

' HEY GUYS!' Tsuna waved her hand frequently in the air as they moved closer until they were a couple of centimetres away.

' What a coincidence seeing you guys here,' she started, ' these are my sisters.'

Axel's eyes lit up at the sight of a thin, brunet in a bright, red bikini. He shook his head and returned to reality, ' Hi I'm Axel.'

Demyx looked at Axel for a moment thinking, ' what's wrong with you.' He totally forgot about that question when he caught sight of a tall, blonde head wearing tight blue jeans and a red crop top. ' And I am Demyx.'

The blonde head giggled and turned away shyly.

' Hey since you guys are already down here and aren't doing anything why don't you join us?'

' No!' Roxas bursted out, ' I mean no thanks I have um… to feed my flying monkeys,'

' Roxas what are you talking about?' Demyx stood on his foot. 'You fed them yesterday.'

' Exactly which means they should be hungry Ahh,' Roxas' foot was turning purple, ' oh yea.' He agreed, ' I remember now,' he stated as Demyx took the pressure off of his foot. Roxas really didn't want to be around Tsuna right now. His mind was filled with thoughts that only confused him more and when ever he was in the presence of Tsuna his heart bet faster and a strong feeling overpowered him. _He didn't like Tsuna, did he? What's to like about her golden smile, irresistible eyes and warm personality? And if he did had he forgotten the most important thing in his life? Namine? The person that had always loved… until Tsuna came along. _


End file.
